Tais toi enfoiré, je complexe
by Kooki-mos
Summary: Un matin, Alexis fait une découverte chez les Sommet, la suite des événements est intéressante pour certains...et hilarante pour d'autres. [Paxis]


**XXX**

Tout se déroula lors d'un matin paisible chez les Sommet, du moins, selon la notion ''paisible'' des Sommet... Le Patron faisait déjà ses blagues de mauvais goûts et Mathieu râlait -non sans se retenir de rire à certaines- les autres dormaient encore dans l'appartement d'en face, silencieux pour une fois. Et Alexis était là, sirotant avec plaisir son café en observant ses deux ''colocataires'' enchaîner une série de blagues -plus des private jokes selon lui- lui décrochant tantôt un sourire, tantôt un roulement d'yeux exagéré au possible, ces deux la étaient vraiment terribles...

Mais quelque chose retint son attention, une chose stupide, anodine, cela sembla le frapper d'un coup, et il se sentait con de ne pas avoir remarqué avant.  
Il racla un moment sa gorge pour attirer l'attention des deux châtains tandis qu'ils semblaient faire une pause dans leur joute verbale, et demanda :

 _''-C'est moi ou le Patron est plus petit que toi Mat' ?''_

Seul un long silence et deux visages à l'expression troublée lui répondit, puis les deux doubles se regardèrent avec une synchronisation -presque- comique et un léger bruit de froissement de tissu. Un nouveau silence prit place puis fut subitement brisé par un Mathieu riant aux éclats et pleurant littéralement de rire.  
Le musicien resta un instant interdit en fixant l'Originel, puis reporta son attention sur le criminel, le visage de celui ci avait subitement prit une couleur cramoisie, de même pour ses oreilles qui furent bientôt aussi rouges et il baissa subitement la tête pour tenter de cacher ce changement brutal.  
Alexis se retint de rire -ou de fondre- face à la mine adorablement gênée de l'homme en noir, d'habitude tellement sûr de lui et l'air si dominant, là il ressemblait juste à un gosse trop timide pour son propre bien. Et ça n'allait pas le déranger, loin de là.

Le pervers avait croisé les bras et rentré sa tête entre ses épaules, s'appuyant contre le plan de travail derrière lui tandis que Mathieu tentait en vain de calmer son fou-rire, quand le ton rauque du premier gronda à l'intention du second :

 _''-Gamin, si tu t'arrêtes pas de rire tout de suite j'te fais bouffer mes talonnettes.''_

Son créateur s'arrêta subitement de rire, puis sortit en courant de la pièce, fermant la porte derrière lui avant de recommencer à rire, l'image donnée par la menace ayant visiblement empiré son état. Alexis dû prendre sur lui pour ne pas à son tour éclater de rire, mais en sentant -plus qu'en voyant- le regard frustré du criminel sur lui, il n'eut plus tellement envie de rire que ça...  
Une minute passa avant que Mathieu ne se calme définitivement et repasse la tête dans la cuisine pour lancer une dernière remarque :

 _''-Eh Alex' ! Ton chéri il fait un mètre cinquante cinq,_ cria le châtain en se retenant visiblement de recommencer à rire. _''_

Il s'enfuit aussi vite qu'il était revenu lorsque le Patron semble feuler comme un chat à son attention, celui ci affichant désormais une mine boudeuse, mais terriblement enfantine et ses doigts triturant distraitement le tissu de sa manche.  
Le musicien se glissa discrètement auprès de l'homme en noir tandis qu'il semblait perdu dans ses pensées et sa posture semblant s'être bloquée sur le mode 'tu-me-touche-je-te-bouffe' , mais il n'en eu cure et se pencha doucement pour avoir son visage à la hauteur du sien.

 _''-T'es mignon en lilliputien,_ murmura doucement le plus grand en riant. _''_

Le Patron retint un mélange de rire et de grondement pour à la place relever la tête vers l'autre homme et poser ses lèvres sur les siennes, sans surprise, son compagnon répondit tendrement au baiser.  
Quand ils finirent par se séparèrent , le criminel planta son regard caché dans celui verdâtre de l'autre.

' _'-Tais toi enfoiré, je complexe,_ ronronna-t-il presque, s'approchant du plus grand pour coller leurs deux torses et passer ses bras derrière sa nuque. _''_

D'un mouvement souple, il le força à se baisser, l'embrassant cette fois ci fougueusement, mordillant ses lèvres en guise de représailles. Le musicien rit doucement à la réponse de son compagnon et retourna à l'assaut des douces lèvres posées contre les siennes, murmurant entre deux baisers :

 _''-Tu veux que je te porte ?''_

Un doux rire lui répondit, puis la voix rauque de son amant, d'un ton presque langoureux:

 _''-Va te faire foutre chéri.  
-Ça c'est quand tu veux.''  
_

 **XXX**

 **Voilà, c'est tout pour ce premier essai ! (Très court, mais j'ai écris ça sur un coup de tête uwu) Je n'ai pas de bêta et je me suis tout juste relue, et je ne suis pas désolée.  
**

 **J'espère que c'est pas trop bordélique ou OOC, mais ce ship m'obsède à cause d'une de mes amies avec qui je fais des RP sur du Matron et du Paxis, parce que sérieux, c'est adorable. Et elle peut pas le nier, c'est de sa faute. *coughs***

 **Et comme vous l'aurez -je l'espère- comprit, c'est Alexis Lloyd ici, pas l'autre. Je me demande si ce pairing va tenir la route ou si il va se casser la gueule direct ^U^**

 **I HAVE NO SHAME ! (Je vais peut être me mettre aux drabbles, on verra bien si ça intéresse des gens~)**


End file.
